What is Love?
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: "HenMin fic" Apa cinta butuh pembuktian seperti itu? Soal kegalauan Sungmin terhadap perasaan kekasihnya itu. R n'R this fic


R/N::

Tara~ Rhie datang lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus dari fandom ini XD Ada yang masih inget kah? *Krik-krik…*

Hehehe~ ini pairnya bukan KyuMin loh, tapi HenMin X) Rhie lagi tergila-gila ama pair imut ini. Semoga berkenan(?)

#plak

Happy reading deh ^^

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer::**

**SuJu© belong themselves, ELFs, and God!**

**Pairing::**

**HenMin! HenMin! HenMin!**

**Warn!::**

**Pendek, aneh, semi-EyD, AU, OOC, B.L, typo(s) dll…**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Mochi~"

"Hmm!"

"Mochii~"

"Apa?"

"Mochi!"

"Ada apa, Minnie-yah…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"HEE…"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**What is love? © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Oneshot::**

**Diary I:: Apa cinta butuh pembuktian?**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namjachingu-nya sehingga kata-kata itu mengalun indah dari bibir manisnya tersebut. demi apa pun di dunia ini! seorang Henry Lau tidak akan berpacaran dengan kekasihnya ini –Lee Sungmin- kalau ia sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Untuk apa? Tentu saja pacaran. Tapi bukan seperti pacaran pada umumnya, mereka tidak bermesraan. Hanya. Tolong pertebal kata tadi. **Hanya** Sungmin yang bermanja-manja, sedangkan namja berkebangsaan China-Kanada tersebut sedang bergelung dengan buku Sejarahsejak setengah jam lalu. Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya itu.

Henry memandang bingung namja manis selain dirinya itu sedang memandangnya juga. Bolamata rubah indah itu mengatakan bahwa sang pemiliknya ingin jawaban yang pasti, sangat pasti.

"Kau masih marah soal si Koala Zhou Mi?" tanya Henry memastikan. Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "lalu?" lanjutnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Meletakan buku yang sedang ia baca. Sungmin pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin itu namja yang sangat _sensitive_. Hal sekecil apapun pasti ia pikirkan. Henry takut Sungmin masih berpikir bahwa ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang tinggi tubuhnya seperti tiang listrik berjalan tersebut(?), Zhou Mi.

Ya… ia dan Zhou Mi memang sempat menjalin hubungan yang spesial selama beberapa tahun. Henry sangat mencintai namja dengan tinggi berlebihan itu, ia akui. Namun saat ini -apa lagi saat ia dan Sungmin sudah berpacaran- hanya Sungmin yang ada di hatinya. Tidak ada seorang pun. Zhou Mi hanya bagian dari masa lalunya.

Kemarin, ia sempat bertemu Zhou Mi dan berbincang dengannya. Hubungan antar kekasih yang kini menjadi hubungan antara kakak dan adik, itu saja. Salah?

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya saja?" ujar Sungmin jujur sambil membalas genggaman Henry.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, entah apa!

Grep!

Henry mendekapnya erat, seolah takut kehilangannya. Mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie… sekarang. nanti. Dan selamanya." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah namja pecinta _pink_ itu. "saranghae…" lanjutnya sambil mencium sekilas bibir _pink_ mungil itu.

"Nado Hen-yah, nado saranghae…" balas Sungmin mantap sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya ia sedikit lega mendengarnya. Berarti kekasihnya itu memang menyukainya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Henry penasaran. Ia memandang Sungmin, seolah meminta penjelasan.

Wajah Sungmin seketika merona heboh(?). Ia memainkan jari-jarinya –tanda gugup. Mengatakan hal itu sungguh memalukan sekali.

"Kenapa?" desak Henry semakin penasaran dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya.

"I-itu… Karena Hyukkie pernah mengatakan bahwa kalau sepasang kekasih saling mencintai. Mereka akan melakukan 'itu'." jawab Sungmin malu-malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, malu memandang wajah sang kekasih yang entah bagaimana sekarang.

Henry paham maksud dari kata 'itu'. yang ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hyukkie mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada kekasihnya. Eunhyuk kan terkenal yadong sama seperti Donghae –kekasihnya.

"Tatap aku, Minnie…" Henry mendongkakkan wajah manis milik Sungmin yang kini dihisi dengan rona merah yang sangat terlihat. Menambah kesan imut di mata namja imut yang dulu berpipi Mochi itu.

"Apakah cinta butuh pembuktian seperti itu?" Sungmin menggeleng. "aku mencintaimu dan sangat menyayangimu. Perasaan ingin menjagamulah yang membuatku tidak melakukannya. Bukannya enggan. Tapi belum saatnya. Kau adalah orang yang spesial di hatiku seperti orang tuaku. Kau bukan sekedar indah, kau sama sekali tak akan tergantikan oleh siapa pun, Arra?" kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan Henry membuat hati Sungmin terhenyak. Ia senang Henry benar-benar menjaganya. Luar dan dalam. Bulir air bening jatuh dari kedua mata indah miliknya. Terharu.

"Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo, Hen-yah…selama ini kau sudah menjagaku." isak Sungmin didada bidang sang kekasih. Henry membalasnya. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Otak Henry yang entah kapan berotak _evil _ itu sedang memproses cara untuk menghukum kedua makhluk berbeda alam(?) itu. Menyuruh mereka mengerjakan PR-nya? Tidak… bisa-bisa PR-nya itu salah semua. Membelikan Biola keluaran terbaru… bukan ide yang buruk, toh sangat menyenangkan mendapatkan sesuatu dengan hasil jerih payahnya tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

Setelah menentukan hukuman yang cocok pada mereka yang telah menodai(?) kepolosan kekasihnya, otak Henry sepertinya memproses sesuatu. Tersenyum _evil_, tanda ide gila sudah bersemayam di otaknya itu.

'Tak masalah menggoda Minie sedikit…' batinnya senang.

"Minnie…" panggil Henry pelan. ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin yang cukup erat itu. "kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melakukan 'itu', aku siap sedia kok… aku kan tetap _on top._" ucapnya lantang dengan wajah –sok- _innocent_ yang tentu saja hanya dibuat-buat.

Plak!

"MESUM!"

Sungmin langsung kabur sebelum meninggalkan Henry yang pasang muka pongo dengan cap merah di pipi kanannya itu. wew…

.

**~oOo~ END ~oOo~**

.

Omake…

"Minnie~" Henry langsung berteriak dan berlari memeluk Sungmin –yang sedang melamun di mejanya- dari belakang setibanya ia di kelas. Meskipun ada beberapa siswa di sana ia tidak peduli. Toh siswanya sendiri fujodanshi(?).

"Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut dari seorang namja _innocent_ yang bertransformasi menjadi mesum itu. ia sedang dalam posisi siaga satu sekarang, apalagi harus berada didekat sang kekasihnya yang seenaknya mau jadi_ on top_. Ia juga kan mau jadi seme yang mendominasi, toh muka kekasihnya juga tidak kalah imut darinya. Ia juga kan namja.

"Apa kau mau melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun. Meskipun perkataannya tadi terdengar sangat keras hingga luar kelas.

"Nghh… lepas, mochi~" ujar Sungmin pelan sambil memanggil gelar sang kekasih. Tapi, Henry tidak mengindahkannya. Ia malah sengaja meniupkan udara ke belakang telinga Sungmin. Membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan. _Great!_ Hanya digoda sedikit saja, kekasihnya itu langsung mendesah pelan. Benar-benar polos deh.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Minnie…" ujar Henry yang semakin intens mengoda kelinci imutnya itu, tangan kirinya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin, perlahan-lahan menyusup kebalik seragam sekolah milik Sungmin. Mencari sesuatu yang pasti sangat mengoda itu. lidahnya juga bergerak menuju leher jenjang sang kekasih, menjilatnya perlahan –bermaksud menggoda tentu saja.

Sepertinya Henry melupakan hal terpenting. Ini kelas! Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Plak!

Hantaman kamus besar bahasa Inggris-Korea mendarat indah di kepala Henry. Menghentikan semua aktifitas mesum-tapi-indah-itu dengan Sungmin.

Mati kau Henry Lau!

"Kalian berdua. bersihkan kamar mandi sekarang!" teriak sang guru yang bernama Kim Heechul itu murka sabil menunjuk-nunjuk Henry tidak sopan.

Hmm…

Hukuman yang indah.

Hanya berdua. Di kamar mandi. Hehehe~

Henry tersenyum manis, manis sekali malah. Entah apa yang sedang bersemayam di otaknya sekarang. Ia menatap Sungmin yang pucat pasi mendengar hukumannya. Di kelas yang banyak orang saja ia berani. Apalagi hanya berduaan saja!

"Gyaa~ kau mesum!" pekik Sungmin frustasi sambil berlari kecang keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Henry dan semua orang yang cengo melihat kelakuan super gaje dari namja manis penggila _pink _itu. Beberapa siswa menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seperti…

'Kyaa~ mereka akan melakukannya di kamar mandi!'

'Romantis sekali!'

'Hwaa! Aku juga mau dihukum sama Donghae!' sudah tahu kan itu teriakan dalam hati(?) siapa? Yap! Eunhyuk, raja dari super rajanya yadong. Bergurulah dengannya, maka niscaya kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat bermanfaat =.=;.

Sedangkan Henry hanya cengo memandang teman-teman seperjuanganya yang autis itu. Para siswa melempar senyum mesum ke arahnya seolah mengatakan nanti-adegan-Nc-nya-kau-rekam-dan-bagi-pada kami-ya?.

Henry kan hanya bercanda tadi –walaupun sedikit keterlaluan. Masa kekasihnya itu menganggap serius ucapannya.

Seperti yang kemarin ia bilang, ia tidak akan melakukan itu pada Sungmin sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar terikat secara resmi.

Ckckck…

.

.

Cinta itu tidak harus pembuktian seperti itu 'kan?

**End …**

Hwaa` entah kenapa di sini si Mochi mesum kayak Kyuhyu ya , ya ampunn! Mochi, kau ternyata udah tumbuh besar nak! Ckckc~

Banyak couple baru bermunculan sekarang, mulai dari HenMin, WookMin –bukan MinWook lagi-, HeeMin, dan MiMin XD wkwkwk~ Minnie tetep jadi yg dibawah~ Yatta! *tergila-gila ama Minnie yang jadi uke, siapapun pasangannya*

Semoga suka ya ^^ Rhie lagi menebarkan virus Minnie always uke pada semua orang… termasuk beberapa J-popers

Rikues fic diterima, asal Minnie tetep jadi uke kkkk~

Bubay in next Ff \^O^/

**Review please! **


End file.
